User blog:Chrome Colossus/Lamenting the past as we walk towards the future
It's currently 1:45 AM, and the dates the 31st of Decemeber, 2015. So, uh, happy new year in like, 23-22 hours. Now, I don't normally do blogs, then again, I don't normally do anything. But, as 2016 dawns upon us I figured, what the hell? Now, over 2 years ago my cousin was talking to me about this brand new film, called "Pacific Rim", and I was like, "that sounds like something I could get into". So, the trailers came out, and eventually I saw the film on the release date, it was a friday. A couple of weeks later, it turned out my uncle and cousins were going to see the film, and I had enjoyed it so much the first time, and I'd missed out the after-credits scene, so I went along. I remember it was the same day Prince George was born. So, flash forward a couple of months later, and I got interested in Pacific Rim fanon, and wanted to see if I could do try my hand at writing. Now, I doubt many people knew this, but I did actually write a fanfic, and it was actually posted on Fanfiction.net under Basi's account, because I was and am completely useless when it comes to online publishing. I wrote 3 chapters before I stopped, primarily because it was the, either first or second year at my new school, and homeworks were being issued by each teacher and their grandparants. I think I was so terrible when it came to my English grades and homework, that I kind of looked at my fanfiction with a bit of disgust. I felt I had done something wrong. I had begun the 4th chapter, but that vainished into pixels within the net when my PC crashed-again. I didn't reopen word to continue the story, I just let it die. And here we are today. 1:53 AM on the 31st of December 2015. In a bit of a reflective mood I looked back at my work, amazed it was still on the site. I checked the reviews, and they gave me confidence, if only a bit late. I think I might get into the writing business again, and finish what I start. I did actually write a book as per homework requirements early this year, and it was recieved to good reception by my teacher and classmates. I might start with a continuation of that story. You might be wondering why I'm telling you all this. It's because not only is it 2016 shortly, it's because I want to thank you guys. I've always struggled with Aspergers Syndrome, and I've been anti-social for most of my life, enjoying instead the comfort of reading. But being here, being a part of this community, it's given me confidence. It's given me a reason to go on living. I've always been a tad suicidal, I'm sure some of us here can relate, but these past two years, although they've been chaotic, have been, qutie literally, "the best of times...the worst of times". So, I wanted to thank all of you, those who've been here since the start, and those who've just joined us, Reaper, GoG, Slug, Harm, Cyber, Stars, everyone whose name's I either cannot remember or cannot spell, because you've been there for me. Sure, I may say little, most of the time, but I want you all to know you're important to me. It's 2:09 in the morning, and I'm bored as hell. So, to sum it all up. Have a great new year. -Chrome Category:Blog posts